


Liability

by eleasofia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Future Fic, Getting Together, Hook-Up, Kageyama and Oikawa haven't seen each other since high school, Kissing, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Post-Canon, Rough Kissing, Ushijima is having a bachelor party, it gets a little steamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleasofia/pseuds/eleasofia
Summary: "I'll get a drink. You want something?"Kageyama looked up at him from his big blue eyes and nodded. "I'll have whatever you're having.""You sure?" Oikawa asked and perked up one eyebrow, "I'm drinking alcohol.""That's what I was hoping for."
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 27
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by the song "Liability" by Lorde

"Who would've thought that Ushiwaka of all people would get married before me, huh?" Oikawa said as he leaned back in his chair and let his gaze wander.

"Who would've thought that there'd be strippers at his bachelor party?" Iwaizumi said with a smirk that quickly turned into a concerned scowl, "Chi-chan will kill me if she finds out."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to snitch on you, Iwa-chan," Oikawa replied with a chuckle, "And also, Tendou organised this... party, so I'm not all that surprised to be honest."

"Well, you have a point there," Iwaizumi admitted with a shrug, "Seriously though, you're actually jealous? I thought you were over this."

"I'm not jealous," Oikawa tried to explain himself, "It's just frustrating. Everyone around me is suddenly getting married."

"Everyone? You're exaggerating a little."

"But that's what it feels like, okay?" Oikawa protested, "I just expected my life to be kind of different by the time I'm 26."

"But isn't it fine like this? Do you really wish this was your bachelor party right now?" Iwaizumi asked, "Besides, who knows, maybe Mika's actually the one for you."

"It's Miku," Oikawa corrected, "And she dumped me."

For the first time during their conversation Iwaizumi actually tore his gaze away from the party and looked at Oikawa. "What?! When? And why?"

"Don't be so surprised, we all knew this was going to happen.. and sooner than later too," Oikawa said with a resigned shrug, "It was yesterday, and she said, _'You're a little much for me'_."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, ouch," Oikawa repeated and gulped down the rest of his drink, "I've dated so many people in the last couple of years not even my best friend bothers to remember their names anymore."

Iwaizumi shot him an angry glance, but Oikawa knew that it was actually meant to be apologetic. He didn't really take offence at it anyway, but it reminded him of just how bad it was. When he had still been 20, he had even prided himself on dating someone new every few weeks or months, but he was pretty tired of it by now. Back then it had seemed like a great accomplishment, but nowadays he just felt pathetic for not being able to get any of them to stay.

"You're a busy man," Iwaizumi said after a moment of silence, "That's just not something for everyone."

"I'm starting to feel like it's not something for anyone," he said bitterly and stared at the empty glass in his hands.

"Holy shit," Iwaizumi suddenly said, "Is that Kageyama?"

Oikawa immediately looked up again and searched the room with his eyes, and yes, indeed, that was him. His arrival was exciting enough for most of the guys to even ignore the strippers for a while, and Kageyama was obviously pretty uncomfortable. He was smiling awkwardly as more and more people, most of them not exactly sober and rather pushy, came to talk to him. It was like watching a celebrity at a meet and greet, and it was irritating, especially because admittedly, he was the most famous person in the room besides Ushijima himself.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Oikawa asked after observing the scene in front of him for a while, "Isn't he supposed to be somewhere very far away?"

"I have no idea," Iwaizumi answered truthfully, "Why don't you go over and ask him?"

Oikawa snorted. "And why the hell would I do that?"

"You haven't talked to him in years," Iwaizumi said, "It would be a great distraction, don't you think?"

"More like another reason to be frustrated," Oikawa replied and scrunched up his nose but got up nevertheless.

"Be civil," Iwaizumi told him sternly.

"Yes, yes," Oikawa dismissed his friend's concern with a wave of his hand, "I wasn't planning on starting World War III today."

He placed his empty glass on the table before walking straight over to Kageyama. He was still surrounded by a lot of people excitedly asking questions, but Oikawa simply ignored them. It was probably rude, but he was already a little tipsy, so he cared even less than he usually did, and just pushed some of the others to the side. 

"My, my," he said with feigned surprise and casually put an arm around Kageyama's shoulders, "To what do we owe the honour of this visit, your highness?"

Kageyama tensed slightly, but didn't seem too taken aback by it. "It's good to see you too, Oikawa-san."

Without hesitation, Oikawa steered him through the little crowed that had formed and led him over to an empty table. Kageyama complied without protesting and sat down next to him.

"Thanks," he said after a moment of silence.

"Oh no," Oikawa said, "Don't tell me you didn't expect any of this."

"Well, I didn't," Kageyama replied apparently truthfully, but that didn't make it any less annoying.

"Seriously? This room is full of people who'd most definitely brag to their friends about how they once talked to you in middle school," Oikawa said slightly irritated, "Did you really think it wouldn't be a big deal, you re-appearing out of nowhere?"

Kageyama shrugged. "I guess I didn't really think about it."

"That sounds a lot like you," Oikawa jabbed, "You really haven't changed one bit."

"You haven't changed either."

"So tell me, why are you back?" Oikawa asked casually, "You haven't set foot in this country in years. You wouldn't come back just for a bachelor party, right?"

Kageyama removed his left hand from his pocket and Oikawa realised that he hadn't even noticed him hiding it. There was a bandage wrapped around it tightly and thoroughly, but even that couldn't cover some of the nasty bruises.

"Ouch," was probably the least useful remark he could've made, but he didn't really have anything else to say, and frankly, he wasn't even trying.

"A fatigue fracture," Kageyama explained and carefully slid his hand back into his pocket, "Not even going to touch a ball for a couple of months, and not going to play for at least a year."

"So you're dropping out of the national team?"

Kageyama shook his head. "But who knows if they'll take me back when I'm ready again. We have some promising young players just waiting to take over."

"But you quit your club in Europe? Where was it again?" Oikawa asked, feigning curiosity although he knew very well where Kageyama had played all these years, "France? Or was it Spain? Wait, it was Germany, right?"

"Italy," Kageyama replied dryly, "And yeah. I went abroad to play, but right now I can't. So what am I supposed to do there?"

"Well, after a couple of years I thought you'd have friends, maybe a girlfriend," Oikawa said with a shrug.

"As if", Kageyama snorted, "It's not like I had time for something like that."

"So," Oikawa said and paused for a moment, trying not to sound too hopeful, "You're back for good?"

"I'm back for good," Kageyama confirmed, "It was supposed to be something temporary anyway. I never really felt at home overseas."

"Welcome home then," Oikawa said and wasn't really sure why, but he was smiling. The moment he felt it on his face and noticed that he was already too drunk to contain the feeling of excitement, he got up abrubtly. And yes, he was really planning on buying himself some time to cool down and think this through, but his mouth was faster than his brain, "I'll get a drink. You want something?"

Kageyama looked up at him from his big blue eyes and nodded. "I'll have whatever you're having."

"You sure?" Oikawa asked and perked up one eyebrow, "I'm drinking alcohol."

"That's what I was hoping for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! There'll be a total of around 4-5 chapters. Stay tuned ~ 
> 
> Come talk to me about OiKage (and HQ in general) on [Tumblr](https://atsumus.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/eleasofiaa) ♡


	2. Chapter 2

Oikawa was startled when Iwaizumi suddenly appeared right in front him, carrying his coat over his arm. All in all he seemed to be about to leave and while it might've already been pretty late, it didn't feel like it to Oikawa. Maybe it was because of his conversation with Kageyama. He couldn't quite tell for how long they had been talking already. Yes, it was surprisingly pleasant and yes, he was doing absolutely fine on his own, but he was not going to admit that and he sure as hell wasn't going to let Iwaizumi abandon him like that.

"Whoa, you're leaving already?" Oikawa asked and tried to get up from the chair he was sitting on.

He made exactly one stable step towards Iwaizumi before he felt dizzy, lost his balance, and almost fell. Luckily, Kageyama was right there to catch him. 

"Well, yes," Iwaizumi replied, "Not trying to rub it in your face, but I have a girlfriend to get back home to. And you should head home too. You've definitely had more than enough to drink."

Somewhere deep down Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi was right and that he'd probably regret most if not everything he did and was going to do this night, but he didn't care because he was having fun for once. It's been a long time since he had felt this way - giddy, excited, genuinely intrigued by someone. And he knew he was being childish, but he couldn't fight the instinct to make a face at his friend and hold his half-full drink as far away as possible. Taking away alcohol from him was exactly what any responsible friend would do in this situation, he knew that, and in general he was glad to have a responsible and reliable friend like Iwaizumi, but right now he really didn't want that. He wanted to have fun, to let go, to _forget_.

To his surprise, his drink was taken away from him nevertheless. Kageyama had removed his uninjured hand that had been placed on the small of his back to steady him, grabbed his glass, and gulped the rest of his drink down in one go.

"Yeah, I guess we should get going too," he said nonchalantly and glanced at his watch, "It's pretty late."

Iwaizumi didn't say anything and just looked at him with a raised eyebrow as if it was Oikawa's judgement call. Of course, theoretically it was, but practically he was way too drunk to make any important decisions on his own right now. Also, he never made any important decisions without at least consulting Iwaizumi first even if he was sober. Oikawa was sure Iwaizumi was going to take him and put him in a cab home. That'd be the responsible thing to do after all.

"You make sure he gets home safe?" Iwaizumi said instead and looked Kageyama dead in the eye as if he was trying to threaten him.

"I'll take care of that," Kageyama replied firmly without even batting an eye.

Iwaizumi lingered for another couple of seconds, probably to give Oikawa a chance to protest, but he didn't. So Iwaizumi nodded as if to say goodbye and left without saying another word, leaving Oikawa baffled. So much for being the responsible friend.

"Wanna get some fresh air?" Kageyama asked, tearing Oikawa out of his thoughts, "It'll make you feel better."

"I'm feeling fine," Oikawa protested, but Kageyama ignored it and dragged him along to go say their goodbyes to the others.

Although they said goodbye to a lot of people, it went by pretty fast. Oikawa still felt unsteady on his legs and moving around so much after sitting all night didn't make it any better. Eventually, he was really glad to be able to leave the crowded club and be outside again. And all of a sudden, everything was weirdly quiet. The fresh air actually felt really good and most importantly, it made him feel clear enough to assess the situation a little better and realise that everything about his encounter with Kageyama was extremely strange. 

They hadn't seen each other or been in touch for several years. Of course, Kageyama was someone he had known since middle school, he was no stranger or at least it didn't feel like he was. Whenever they hadn't seen each other in a while, their paths had always crossed again like it was the most natural thing in the world. So needless to say, he had assumed that it would happen again. He just hadn't expect it to happen like this. And he also hadn't expected it to take this long. 

The last time they'd talked had been right after Oikawa had lost the therefore last game he'd ever play in high school to Kageyama's team. He'd graduated shortly after and gone abroad almost immediately after that, fulfilling his dream of becoming a pro. And of course, so did Kageyama after he'd eventually graduated high school as well. However, he'd stayed in Japan. 

Right when Oikawa had decided to return to Japan, Kageyama had decided to leave. Of course, coming back home and playing V League wasn't something he had done specifically to play against Kageyama agai, but he'd secretly hoped for the chance to do it nevertheless. They still had a score to settle after all, with it currently being one loss and one victory each, but they had narrowly missed out on each other and Kageyama vanished to Europe. At least until he had suddenly reappeared again today.

Oikawa had watched nearly every single one of Kageyama's games for the past years to be prepared for when they'd eventually face each other again on the court. And maybe he had also imagined multiple scenarios of what it'd be like if they would finally meet again. He had expected it to be about volleyball and not at all like this, but he was okay with it being entirely different or at least he felt like that for now. He knew that the alcohol was giving him a false feeling of normality, but Kageyama seemed much less drunk than he was which hopefully meant he was thinking more clearly. And Iwaizumi hadn't seemed all that drunk either, so it couldn't be such a bad thing, could it?

"Care to share a cab?" Kageyama asked and stopped Oikawa from having even more spiralling thoughts.

"But don't you live like in a completely different directi-" he started to reply until he realised what was going on, "Oh."

Kageyama rolled his eyes at him. Usually that would've infuriated him, but he kind of wanted to roll his eyes at himself too. This was a hookup situation. And it was at least partly his fault for approaching Kageyama, buying him drinks, and talking to nobody but him all night. As sad as that was, this kind of behavior had become second nature to him, apparently so much that he was already doing it subconsciously. 

Somewhere along his train of thoughts he had actually forgotten to consider a one night stand a possibility, but really, what had he expected? If this wasn't about volleyball, which it clearly wasn't, what else could it be about? Making a new friend? Having a fun sleepover? And maybe it was the alcohol or the fact that it was what he always did, but the thought of going home with Kageyama was actually pretty appealing. After all he'd had a good time with him tonight and he couldn't say that about all the people he's slept with, hell, not even about everyone he's dated.

"Your place or mine?" he asked and made eye contact with Kageyama.

"I don't care," he replied and shrugged, "But I think mine's closer. So if you don't mind that I have nothing but a mattress on the floor.."

"That's all we need, isn't it?" Oikawa replied with a smirk.

Kageyama seemed unfazed by that remark but if Oikawa looked at him closely, he could see his cheeks turning a slightly darker shade of red and a gleam in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... do you think Oikawa's gonna regret this in the morning? :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out a tiny bit more explicit than planned, so I actually raised the rating to mature.. it's really not that explicit, but I figured better safe than sorry. I hope you'll enjoy, it's about to get a tiny bit steamy ;)

The cab ride was uneventful. They didn't talk, they didn't touch, but Oikawa could feel the tension building up between them. He didn't even try to hide that he was staring. If he was being honest with himself, this wasn't the first time he'd noticed that Kageyama was extremely pretty.

In middle school, he used to be this annoying little brat, but somehow cute nevertheless. Then, within a mere three years, he'd grown to be almost as tall as Oikawa. He could still remember that when they'd met again in high school his cute little underclassman had all of a sudden turned out to be outrageously attractive. And he had shoved that realisation as far away as possible and he had thought that he had buried it for good, but apparently that wasn't the case.

There he was, almost eight years later, in a cab, and there wasn't anything in the world that he'd rather do right now than kiss him, and the anticipation was nearly killing him. He didn't understand where this intense longing was coming from suddenly and he wanted to blame it on the alcohol and the alcohol only, but he knew it wasn't true, at least not entirely.

After a while, Kageyama tore his gaze away from the window and turned around to look at him. When their eyes met, it sent a shiver down Oikawa's spine and he could slowly but surely feel the lust pool in his gut. It was dark, so he couldn't see the look on Kageyama's face very well, but he could've sworn he was slightly smirking.

Even when they finally arrived, they continued to be quiet. Oikawa followed Kageyama to a building, then up the stairs and into a flat, which really was entirely empty except for a mattress in the middle of a big room. He hadn't expected that Kageyama had meant it this literally, but he really didn't care.

And he couldn't spend any more time thinking about it since Kageyama grabbed him by the collar of his coat and pushed him against the door they'd just closed behind them. It was rough, but not too rough, pretty much exactly how he liked it and the way Kageyama was pressing his lips against his, forcefully, urgently, _desperately_ drinking in every sensation made him want to lose himself in their kiss too.

Oikawa really hadn't felt like that in a long time, if ever. This didn't feel like just some random hookup. Maybe he was reading too much into it, but it was nice to feel wanted for once, so he indulged in it. And for someone who usually couldn't let go and rarely gave up control, he let Kageyama take the lead as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

He enjoyed being kissed by him, on the mouth, down the side of his neck, on his collarbone. Kageyama's movements were so smooth, he didn't even really notice how he was slowly being undressed and how the other undressed himself too. He felt hot all over, and especially in all the places Kageyama was touching him.

After a while of making out like that, still pressed against the door, Kageyama pulled him even closer, and just like that, they stumbled towards the mattress. Oikawa fell backward once his ankles hit the edge, but his landing was soft, and only a second later, Kageyama was on top of him and continued where they'd left off only a second ago.

There'd been a thousand thoughts a minute going through Oikawa's head, but he felt like one after the other was just vanishing. He was relaxing, giving in to pleasure, and slowly but surely letting go. Out of all the people he had ever let touch him, Kageyama by far had the softest and most pleasant touch.

And he had the softest skin, too. Oikawa thought that touching him, running his fingers up and down his spine and through his hair was the single most exhilarating thing in the world and that he'd like to do that until all eternity. He didn't want this to stop. For once in his life, he really, _really_ needed this to last.

"I've been wanting to do this to you for the past ten years," Kageyama whispered into his ear and it sent a violently tingling sensation through Oikawa's entire body.

"Fuck," Oikawa moaned. 

He tried to pull himself together again, regain at least some of his composure, but he was too far gone. And he didn't want this to stop, not at all, he just didn't want to be this.. vulnerable. But it was okay because he apparently hadn't imagined it. This was more than just a random hookup. This was-

"What?" Kageyama asked and looked at him questioningly.

"Let's fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's a bit short, but it doesn't have much plot, and I didn't want to make it unnecessarily long asdhksfsl I promise you the next chapter will have some more plot again haha


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go, the morning after...

Oikawa was woken up by the morning sun. At first, he was confused by his surrounding or rather the lack of them. He didn't know where he was, but his throbbing headache made it impossible for him to really think about it. His head really hurt a lot. His mouth was dry. He was incredibly thirsty. He also felt a little nauseous. And sweaty. His bad knee was hurting too. And so did his whole body. And most importantly, he was naked. In someone else's bed. Well, on a mattress on the floor in an otherwise empty room. And not alone.

Opening his eyes wasn't exactly a good idea because it made his head hurt even worse, but he had to visually confirm what he already knew. It wasn't like he couldn't remember anything from last night. He remembered being at Ushiwaka's bachelor party. He remembered people, talking to Iwaizumi, and Kageyama's sudden reappearance. 

He also remembered talking to him. He didn't remember what they had talked about, but he knew he had enjoyed it and that they had talked for a long time. And he remembered a silent cab ride and messy kisses. And very, _very_ good sex. And yet a part of him didn't want the warm body next to his be Kageyama Tobio's, but when he turned to look it was unmistakably him.

He was still sound asleep and he looked incredibly peaceful, probably because his face was relaxed and he wasn't frowning like he constantly did while he was awake. Either way, he was extremely pretty. Oikawa really couldn't claim that he hadn't noticed that before, but in a way, he hadn't let himself notice it, until last night at least. 

His relationship to Kageyama Tobio, if one could even call it that, had always been purely about volleyball after all. They were rivals, old acquaintances, nothing more, nothing less. And yet, maybe he'd always been a little too obsessed with him. And maybe he had enjoyed watching all of his games over the past years because he was kind of nice to look at, too.

As if he'd felt that Oikawa was staring at him, Kageyama stirred in his sleep and sleepily opened his eyes. It seemed like it also took him a second to remember what had happened, but contrary to Oikawa's mixed feelings about the situation, he seemed pretty okay with it. He smiled. There has only been a handful of occasions Oikawa had seen Kageyama smile at all and absolutely never this genuinely.

"You look like shit," Kageyama said, "And like you need painkillers and some water."

Usually, Oikawa would've pretended to be offended by that and retorted something snarky, but he was both too exhausted to do that and too baffled by the realisation that being around Kageyama was easy. The morning after is always a little bit awkward, even if you actually clearly remember everything from the night before, but it felt like Kageyama didn't even consider the possibility of it being weird, so it simply wasn't.

"Painkillers and water sound like a dream," Oikawa sighed.

Kageyama slowly got up and Oikawa watched him until he realised that yes, in fact, they were both still very much naked. Kageyama fished his underwear and shirt from the clothes that were scattered all over the floor and quickly got dressed. He didn't even seem to notice that he was being watched. He then also picked up Oikawa's clothes and tossed them over to him before leaving the room.

While getting dressed too, Oikawa thought about it and realised that he was actually weirdly okay with the situation as well. Maybe residual alcohol and his severe headache were impeding his judgment, but in a way, he felt like he was right where he was supposed to be and that definitely wasn't how he usually felt after one night stands. And while that was an incredibly nice feeling, it was also sad because it was just that, a one night stand. And that one night was over, so after painkillers and water, it was time to leave.

A moment later, Kageyama returned with two glasses, a bottle of water, and a whole box of pills. 

"Thanks," Oikawa said meekly and gladly took one of the glasses.

For a while, they just sat next to each other and gulped down water.

"So," Kageyama broke the silence after a while, "Do you have to be anywhere?"

Oikawa chuckled. "No, and even if, I honestly don't think I could."

Kageyama grinned at him. "I'm not angry if you leave, but if you want to, you can stay for breakfast."

"I'm not sure I'll actually be able to eat," Oikawa said with a sigh, "But I'll stay a little while longer if that's alright with you."

"That's good," Kageyama said as he put his glass aside and lay down again, "Because to be honest, I just felt like I was supposed to offer you breakfast if I wanted you to stay, but I don't think I can eat either."

Oikawa laughed at that but stopped again immediately when his headache reminded him that sudden movements weren't such a good idea. Instead, he lay down as well, facing Kageyama and looking him directly in the eyes. It felt like one of those moments in movies where time stands still. And then there's a kiss, obviously. 

But this was real life, so there wasn't going to be a kiss. He wasn't lying next to his soulmate, the love of his life, but simply someone he had kind of used to know almost a decade ago. And this wasn't the perfect moment. They were hungover after a night of heavy drinking. They had hooked up. It happens. It's something people do when they get drunk and lose their inhibitions. It's something that happens when people are lonely and just want to have _someone_ , but in the end, all they ever get is _anyone_. 

However, for some reason, the nice feeling from last night was still lingering a while longer and he decided to enjoy it, but he knew that it was going to end nevertheless. In a couple of hours, they were going to go their separate ways again and pretend that this had never happened. They'll both go back to being miserable until they find someone new to temporarily fill the void. That's just how it is, after all. All you can ever really count on is yourself.

If they're lucky, they'll meet again at some point, but then it'll probably be all about volleyball again. Not that Oikawa would mind, he'd still love to get that rematch against Kageyama, but considering his injury it was unlikely that it would happen anytime soon. And even if, it wouldn't be satisfying to beat him after he'd been out of practice for a year. 

"Are you okay?" Kageyama asked all of a sudden with a very concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, sorry," Oikawa replied, "I was just lost in thought for a moment there."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Uhm, last night," Oikawa said, it wasn't entirely a lie at least, "How many embarrassing things did I say?"

"Some?" Kageyama replied, "I mean, that depends on what's embarrassing to you."

Oikawa just looked at him reproachfully.

"Well, you told me about your last dozen of relationships, I guess," Kageyama continued.

Oikawa buried his face in his hands and groaned, "Oh my god." 

"But that's okay," Tobio replied softly, "I know what it's like. You barely have time for friends, no time for relationships at all."

"Well, yeah, no one wants to be with someone who's still chasing after their middle school dream, it's embarrassing," Oikawa said.

"The sports thing and money are attractive at first, but eventually everyone just gets bored," Kageyama added.

Oikawa nodded. "But a drunk one night stand with someone you pick up at a bachelor party is not really a solution, is it?"

"I don't know," Kageyama shrugged, "It just might be, don't you think?"

He was looking right into Oikawa's eyes. From anybody else, he would've taken that as a joke, but if there was one thing that definitely hadn't changed about Kageyama over the past years, it was his bluntness and his honesty. For someone who can be so deceiving on the court, he was pretty easy to read in all other situations. And Oikawa really didn't want to get his hopes up for nothing, but maybe this wasn't just a one-time thing after all.

Kageyama's gaze was unwavering and even felt somewhat demanding, but instead of making him uneasy, it made him courageous. So he moved his head forward ever so slightly and when Kageyama still didn't move an inch, he leaned in completely and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. 

Immediately, he felt Kageyama wrap one arm around him and pull him closer, pressing their mouths together once more.


End file.
